seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 22
Jericho lazily walked around the town with his hands on his head. "Dammit Kent, always having all the fun." Jericho looked down to the docks and saw a familiar flag being waved. "Oh? Looks like they've returned." Red, Silver, and Platinum stepped ashore. "Well crew we have our orders. Burn it to the ground." Silver rolled his eyes. "Why're we even taking orders from this guy? He seems a bit.... Sketchy." "You don't seem to know. While I was alone on Loguetown I met up with Leone. And was hired. That guy is loaded, and we're broke." Red ran up to the docks and shot his hands up into the sky. "Dark World!" The sky started to turn into a dark blood red, the clouds turned pitch black. Beams of evil energy started to rain down on the island. "It looks like he's back to his old tricks." Jericho slowly walked towards the Red Pirates. "Let's get this started." Silver looked up to Jericho and smiled. "Round Two huh? Captain it looks like Gear Lord is here as well." Silver's eyes flashed bright white as he jumped to the streets. "Hello Dark Prince." "Creationist." Jericho mumbled. Silver opened his palm and a flash of light came to life, leaving behind a white sword. "Let's see if you've improved." "I've had exactly one week to get stronger. Let's see what you've been doing to keep up." Jericho got in a relaxed stance, matching Silver's standard stance. Jericho unsheathed his sword. "Let's get this started." They charged at each other with lightning speed, their swords clashed again and again. Jericho jumped up and send a flurry of slashes towards Silver who kept flipping backwards to avoid it. Silver stomped into the ground and dashed in zig zag formation to gain ground. He came to an abrupt stop. "Flash Cannon!" A bright flash of light was shot off Silver's hand into Jericho, exploding on contact. Jericho's eyes gleamed from under his hood as he stood behind Silver. "Too Slow." Jericho slashed his sword but it was stopped by Silver's blade. "Good show old friend. But you're still too sloppy." Silver taunted and kicked Jericho in his chest pushing him back. Silver slid up to his feet. "Still the same? Shame." "It's a shame that you think I'm the same." Jericho gripped his sword, a dark aura slowly scrawled over his body. "I won't lose." He growled, and tried to send a slash towards Silver but was stopped by Platinum's blade. "I feel bad. You're gonna lose here." Platinum chuckled. - Rhea shook her head. "Where's the key to your cell? And everyone else's?" "The key? If I had to take a guess... It would be on...that masked guy." "Wow that's specific." Ashlynn squinted in disappointment. "Any physical features?" "I've never seen him without his mask. He has silver hair, some clothes that I like and might take from him when I get out." "You haven't changed." Ashlynn shook her head. "You're still in the mine phase." "I'm not in the mine phase anymore. I just want my damn clothes back. Raiding my closet, who does he think he is?!" Rhea turned to the other cells. "I'm gonna go give the other prisoners hope." She slowly walked over to other cells and said hello to each one. Promising that she'll free them. "Ashacchi..." Terry started. "I want to get out of here. Please help." "That's why I'm here." Ashlynn nodded. "Can you do me a favor? My sword is somewhere on this island. I want you to go find it, and bring it to me. Please." Ashlynn nodded. "What is it like?" "You'll know it when you see it. But to help you a lot, it's a Demonic Sword." Terry smiled. "Oh and I don't think you'll be able to wield it. Only those with no darkness in their hearts can hold it without being consumed in evil." "WHATRE YOU SAYING?! IM NOT PURE?!!" "That is exactly what I'm saying." - Jericho sent Platinum flying, and charged towards Silver. "Let's finish this!!" Jericho hacked away like an animal. "I won't ever lose!! Ever again!!!" Jericho broke through Silver's sword sitting him down. "I win!" A blast of evil energy knocked Jericho into a building. Red stood over Silver and yawned. "This is getting boring." Red looked down at the blade Jericho dropped. "Huh? Evil energy is abundant in this blade." Red picked it up. "I like it... It's an infinite source." Jericho opened his eyes. "Huh? When did I get here?" He jumped up and then grabbed on his chest. "Damn..." He winced in pain. He looked up to the red sky. "I remember that... Red's here." In the distance he saw Silver making his way closer. "Oh? So he wants a rematch.. I'll be happy to oblige." Jericho popped his knuckles and dashed towards Silver, who matched his attacks blow for blow. Jericho tried a sweep kick but Silver dodged it and swung his leg down. Jericho caught his foot and tossed him around like a rag doll. Platinum ran up to Jericho with knives in his hands and randomly slicing, hoping to catch him. "You must be new to fighting." Jericho observed, before jumping backwards onto his hands and jetting his feet into Platinum's gut. Platinum hunched over and coughed. "Ugh... I'm not a good fighter for sure... But I'm a great decoy." He smiled and grabbed onto Jericho as Silver came rushing back. Silver's eyes flashed as he extended his arms. "GOD'S WRATH!!!" Silver slammed his hands into Jericho's chest. A bright light was given off on contact, lighting up the entire island, blinding it's inhabitants. When the light died down, Jericho stood slump. "Looks like I won round two." Silver stated smugly, brushing his hair back. Jericho looked up to Silver and laughed like a maniac. "I'm not gonna lose here...." He kicked off Platinum and stood before Silver. "This time I'll win, for sure." - Deus popped his neck as he helped Valery to her feet. "Valery... I'm gonna need you to get back. Please." "Deus, I'm your superior. I'll do what I want." "Well I'm trying to live after this. If you get hurt, Akainu would kill me for having his boo-" "I'm his assistant! Nothing more!" She snapped. "And besides, you're not the best fighter." "THAT WOULD BE ME!" Cyrus yelled as he clashed with Saiko. Otto sat against a tree holding his hip. "Oh! And Otto needs medical attention." Cyrus stated before focusing on Saiko. Saiko said nothing. His eyes said it all, his intent to win, his intent to kill, his intent to remain the best, all shown. He spun around breaking up his clash with Cyrus, before lifting him off the ground with a rising Tornado Kick, followed by an Axe Kick forcing him into the ground. Cyrus pulled his head out the ground and groaned. "Well.... I'm done." His eyes grew soft and unresponsive. Cyrus stood up with a blank face and held up his sword. He dashed down, disappearing and reappearing before Saiko, and slammed the handle of his sword into Saiko's chest, before sheathing his sword and crouching down. "Infinite Edge!" Cyrus flipped his blade and began a flurry of random strikes at random locations along Saiko's body. Eventually slamming his knee into Saiko's gut, hunching him over before an Axe Kick forced him into the ground. Cyrus' eyes returned to normal. "I AM THE CHAMPION!!" Cyrus marched along the ground shooting his hands into the air with each stomp. Otto stood up holding his hip. "Now that you're done... Can I go to a doctor now?" - Faust watched Liana as she stretched her legs out. "Thank you Faust. I really appreciate it." She jumped up and down before standing still and looking out the cave. "Now... I gotta go check on Sinbad." "No need. He'll be fine." Faust assured. "I'm not worried for him... I'm worried about whoever he comes across. He still has his....tendencies." "Say no more. I understand fully." Faust held his hand up. "Go. You'll be fine.. Just don't push yourself." Liana nodded and ran out the cave. Alexander walked back inside. "Mr. Faust? May I talk to you?" "Of course. You're like my nephew." Faust patted a spot before him. "Come sit, what do you wanna talk about?" Alexander hung his head. "It's about my dream... I think I'm giving it up." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters